paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups and the Great Idea
Summary Ruby and Rufus love their job but they want to go bigger. So Ruby asks Ryder is she can start a PAW Patrol for Disabled pups. Ryder says yes and starts looking for a place to make a lookout for them. When he finds it he starts to fix it up. With the help of a few pups he gets it done fast. Now they just need to find some pups. Characters Ryder The original pups Ruby and Rufus Disabled PAW Patrol Paint, Sapphire Story It was a calm summer's day at the lookout. Ruby and Rufus were helping Viola with her with her blind eye's and this is where our story begins. Ruby: So since you are blind in your right eye when you go on ice put you weight a bit to the side and turn your head so you can see on both sides" instructed Ruby. Viola grumbled under her breath but did so. Rufus: Maybe a bit more to the side" suggested Rufus. Viola rolled her eyes but tried Rufus's suggestion. Viola: Hey I can see around the whole room! Thanks guys!" exclaimed Icicle. She tackled Rufus and licked him hard. Then she went over to Ruby and licked her too. At that moment Ryder came in Ryder: Nice job you two. Ruby:Hmm I was wondering maybe we could find a building in the city we can form a special branch of the Paw Patrol. Ryder: Yeah It sounds like a good idea. It would be for the pups whom are disabled and whom would like a chance. I know there is a old warehouse near the docks that would work it is 10 minutes from here. Let's go! The four take off to the warehouse area but it was filled it was loaded with warehouses. Rufus: Hmm which one? Ruby I don't know. Ryder: Well let's look. After 3 hours they found the correct warehouse. Ryder: Wow this would work. Rufus: We can make the second floor a special floor for all the pups to help the disabled pups overcome their challenges. Ruby: Yeah and we could form a classroom to help the members improve their skills Rufus: The top floor could be like the lookout but it has a moving floor to the slide for the blind and a screen which speaks the scenario for the blind. Also the tags could flash for the deaf when we call on them. Ruby: Yes! I like it. Ryder: I do too. Hmm would you two like to be the leaders of this branch? Ruby/Rufus: Us? Ryder: Sure you seem to have the plan set up! Now let's get this building up to the speed. Paw Patrol to the Lookout! Original Pups: Ryder needs us! They all go in when... Marshall: Whoa! crash Sorry I meant to go left? all laugh as they change. They all get into their positions and are ready for the mission. Chase: Ready for action Ryder sir! Ryder: So our friends Ruby and Rufus are going to start a branch of the PAW Patrol. For disabled pups! But they need your help to do it. Rubble. You and Rocky can help and add improvements. Skye I need you and Paint to make posters and put them around town for Disabled pups and kittens to see. Sapphire and Chase I need you two to get supplies for the classroom and maybe a training area. All the pups say their catchphrases and leave to start. Rubble and Rocky, plus Chase and Sapphire arrive at the warehouse where Ruby and Rufus are among the plans. Rufus: Great you guys are here. First we thought that we should see what has to be to add improvements then start buildng it. Rubble/Rocky: Great idea. Let's get to work. The pups look at downstairs first. Ruby: We were thinking that we could have a classroom. Maybe with a board to write things down with and a speaker so we could speak and the deaf pups could read the instant ructions and the bond can hear them. Rubble: Great. Me and Rocky can start cleaning and building the room then Sapphire and Chase could start decorating it. Rufus: That works. Let's start. Meanwhile with Paint and Skye. Skye: Should what should the posters say? Paint: I was thinking: If you have a disabled pup or kitten bring them to the Disabled PAW Patrol. It is a branch of the PAW Patrol for disabled pups and kittens? What do you think? Skye: Great we should put the words in bright colors ooh and add a vocal message to it for those which are blind in one or both eyes. Paint: OK let's do this. Paint and Skye both work hard on the posters and the posters are soon done. Skye: So I can hand out the posters to people and you can put them places. Paint: I am ready Skye: Then let's go! Back with Rubble and Rocky were almost done with the wall. Chase: So what color should we paint the walls? Sapphire: I was thinking maybe a light blue? Chase: That's perfect. It adds color with out being overwhelming. Sapphire: That's what I thought! They painted the walls that color and then prepared the classroom's blackboards visual and vocal system for the pups. Then they prepared the desks and all the furniture were added. Chase: Ryder the classroom is ready! Ryder: Great now guys we need to get the second floor and the recreation room ready. Paint: Actually Marshall is working on the recreation room. Marshall: All set Ryder. He showed the room was like the one at the lookout but it had a TV with Closed caption and headphones so the blind pups can enjoy along with plush toys and games they could all play. Ryder: Nice work Marshall the first floor is set and so is the second floor it will help the pups with their disabilities. That floor has the medical wing and the special ed wing so pups can get the medical care they need. Ruby: Now we need to make the top lookout floor where we get our missions and the moving floor for the blind. All: Lets do it! No sooner than that was said it was done the top had a lookout computer like the one in the original lookout but it showed a closed caption screen for the pups which were deaf it spoke to those who were blind. Also they modified a motorized path to the slide which would help the blind pups. '' Zuma: Dudes we finished. Marshall: Not quite Zuma come on outside. ''Outside there was a badge posted on the front of the building but it was light blue with a white pawprint. It was finished, the lookout was complete and the vehicles came in and were turned into pup houses and then.... Ryder: Rufus and Ruby as the founding members I give you this. He motioned to a motorcycle with a sidecar with the numbers 1 and 2 written in blue and red. Ruby: Thanks so much Ryder! And pups we couldn't have done this with out you. Rufus: Now we just need some members. Maybe pups from all dimensions cold work here? Ruby: Yes! Now who should be our first member? Paint: Viola! I bet she would love to work here! I will go ask her Paint skates away and soon returns with Viola by her side. '' Paint/Viola: Yes! Paint: Viola said yes she would love to be the first member! Ruby: That's good for today we can go searching tomorrow. ''The rest of the pups agreed and the played for the rest of the night. The end